El futuro que nos espera
by ari wills
Summary: Como tomaria Honda la muerte de un ser querido por segunda vez? TohruxKyou


Nota: La serie y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

Hace ya algun tiempo que todo termino... todo lo relativo con la familia Souma y los 12 horóscopos eso es.

Todos los involucrados tuvieron sucesos extraordinarios en sus vidas, pero eso no es algo que comentare ahora. Hoy les contare acerca de una de las personas más importantes en nuestra vida: Tohru Honda.

Tardamos un poco, pero pudimos tener el derecho a una vida normal, o lo más normal que pueda ser. De todos los integrantes del horóscopo chino, hubo uno en especial que se convirtió en parte primordial de su vida: Kyo Souma. Puede ser que era el gato y tenía un carácter algo explosivo y violento, pero con Tohru era...es como si fuera lo opuesto pero sin dejar de imponer su presencia.

Después de evitar quedar encerrado en un cuarto oscuro por el resto de su vida, Kyo y Tohru decidieron casarse; algo tal vez precipitado para muchas personas (amigos, familiares...incluyendome) pero ellos habían aprendido difícilmente que nada era demasiado pronto. De eso, se mudaron a vivir en la casa del maestro Kazuma, de manera que seguían en contacto con los familiares Souma. Kyo se convirtió en maestro de artes marciales en la Universidad mas cercana y Tohru consiguió un trabajo como secretaria en una de las muchas empresas de la familia Souma. Pasaron 2 años en los cuales todo era felicidad, pero no duro mucho.

Con Kyo como maestro, la escuela subió mucho su nivel en el club de Karate y no tardo mucho para que empezaran a asistir a las competencias interescolares y después las regionales; por lo que Kyo empezó a realizar largos viajes. Fue a principios de otoño cuando se marcho para competir contra la mejor escuela de Hokkaido, sin embargo poco antes de partir había contraido un resfriado.

Tohru, siendo como solo ella podía ser, estuvo en contra del viaje rotundamente hasta que Kyo mejorara, pues el realizar un gran viaje estando enfermo era una de las peores ideas que alguien pudiera tener según ella; pero después de discutirlo mucho, perdió la pelea y se resignó al viaje de Kyo.

Por extraño que parezca, Kyo y Tohru no habían tenido hijos en sus 2 años de matrimonio, y no era precisamente porque no lo desearan, era simplemente que no se había dado y ellos tampoco se habían empeñado en lograrlo. Así que el viaje de Kyo duró cerca de 2 semanas auqnue sus alumnos regresaron una antes, debido a que el se quedó para revisar cuestiones académicas y demás realcionadas con la competencia y la escuela. Durante ese tiempo, Tohru había llamado casi diario para saber como se encontraba Kyo de salud, aliviada con la noticia de que había mejorado; mientras que en su trabajo le habían dado un aumento de sueldo debido a su impresionante desempeño y la expansión de la empresa.

No era algo que le gustara hacer mucho, pero Kyo había rentado un auto para regresar a casa, debido a que llevaba demasiadas cosas como para viajar en tren. Sin embargo, contrario a las creencias de Tohru, Kyo no había mejorado mucho, sino que había empeorado con su enfermedad y el clima hacía que su cuerpo estuviera más débil...

Fue una sola llamada. Se había realizado una fiesta para Tohru debido a su aumento y la mayoría de los pertenecientes al zodiaco chino habían ido a felicitarla, a lo que Tohru estaba muy feliz, más tomando en cuenta que Kyo regresaría pronto. Todo era perfecto, uno de esos pequeños y fugaces momentos donde no faltaba nada y mucho menos causaba preocupación (pues estaba tranquila al creer que Kyo se había mejorado hacía unos días) hasta que sonó el teléfono.

La fiesta cesó, las caras alegres empezaron a desaparecer como si el viento se las llevara, y el ambiente cálido y feliz hacia unos segundos, se había vuelto frío y serio repentinamente. No habían pasado ni 2 minutos cuando Tohru colgó repentinamente y salió de la casa con la cara tan pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No dijo nada, solo salió a la calle corriendo sin importarle nada y dejando caras sorprendidas.

Si le preguntas a cualquiera de los que estuvo en la fiesta, nadie sabra responderte como fue que llegaron al hospital, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta, Tohru estaba llorando amargamente sobre el cuerpo frío y sin vida de Kyo. Al parecer estaba más enfermo de lo que creía y mientras conducía perdió el conocimiento, saliendose del camino y chocando contra lo primero que se atraveso en su camino...murió minutos después. Aunque Tohru nos había consolado y dado ánimos cuando creíamos que todo estaba perdido sin proponerselo algunas veces, nosotros éramos incapaces de regresarle aquel gran favor.

El funeral fue rápido y sencillo; los mismo familiares y algunos cuantos amigos y alumnos suyos asistieron también, mientras el cielo limpio y azul intenso parecía burlarse tranquilamente de nuestro sufrimiento... de su sufrimiento. Después de aquel día en que contesto el teléfono, Tohru no había vuelto a sonreir ni una sola vez, estaba distante y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras estaba despierta, no había salido de la casa y se la pasaba sentada en la habitación de Kyo contemplando a la nada, o sentada frente a una ventana mirando hacia el exterior...daba la impresión de que había ocupado el lugar del gato que estaba destinado a permanecer encerrado en una pequeña habitación por toda su vida.

Sus amigas, especialmente Uotani y Hanajima habían ido a visitarla frecuentemente tratando de animarla, pero lo único que lograban era que Tohru llorara mas amargamente. Apenas habían pasado 3 meses, pero ella había cambiado tanto: su cuerpo estaba muy delgado por lo poco que comía, estaba muy débil como para levantarse de la cama y estaba tan pálida que parecía que el color le había abandonado cuerpo, generalmente estaba dormida por la fiebre que se negaba a abandonarla y las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro cada vez que podía eran la única prueba de que seguía con vida aparte de los fugaces momentos cuando despertaba, aunque su mirada perdida en la lejanía parecía decir lo contrario.

Fue el tercer día del mes de Febrero cuando ya no pudo despertar más. Sus ojos se negaron a ver un día nuevo y el leve movimiento de su pecho cuando respiraba se había detenido completamente...solo ahora, los familiares Souma y sus amigas se dieron cuenta que Tohru se había ido y no iba a volver jamás...que en realidad su amiga murió el mismo día que contesto esa llamada y lloró sobre ese cuerpo sin vida que una vez albergo el alma de la persona que había amado.

Y ahora que estoy frente a su lápida situada al lado de la de él, solo puedo desear que este bien y feliz, mientras los recuerdos de su sonrisa cuando me veía, o a cualquiera de sus amigos se queda grabada en mi memoria al lado de su cuerpo decadente y sonidos muertos que salen de su boca...

...Yo... no puedo pasar por lo mismo otra vez...ya no puedo.

A mi querida amiga Tohru.

p.d. Esta historia la hice cuando todavía no conocía el final de Fruits Baskets; fue una situación que me imagine si Honda volviera a perder a alguien muy preciado.


End file.
